


Open Mic Night

by reskai



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reader Insert, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform, top jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reskai/pseuds/reskai
Summary: You're a disgruntled live sound engineer who has to deal with bands not having their shit together for an open mic night. Lee Jooheon, underground vocalist and all-round gorgeous boy, shows up and makes your job a lot easier -- and a lot harder, if you know what I mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends this is like my second fanfic ever and the reader has a very heavy self insert *cough* basically just me *cough*  
> Also it's got some live sound jargon so sorry if you don't understand. Please leave a comment~ I love reading them!

You walk toward the entrance of one of the classier bars in your city; the kind of bar that people don't go to just to get smashed on a few cheap beers but instead go for the good company and great atmosphere, the kind that even sober people like to be around.

There's a line of excited people standing before the doorman, getting their ID's checked and paying the door fee. Tonight was an open mic night at the bar - local bands and artists playing small shows and supporting each other. You were excited, too.

"Hey dude!" Called the doorman as he saw you approach. You gave the familiar guy a wave as you cut in line. "You're the sound guy for tonight? I thought you were rostered on for next week."

"Got called in, apparently the guy who usually does the open mic nights broke his ankle or some shit," you explained.

"Damn that sucks man, well good luck. Seems like there's gonna be a pretty big crowd tonight," he nodded toward the already-growing line of people waiting to be let it. You nodded a thank you, and headed into the bar.

It was dimly lit everywhere but on a small stage that raised about three feet off the ground, and spanning the width of the room. It wasn't a very big venue, but it was a loved one. And it had a decent sound setup which saved you a lot of time messing around with cables.   
Across the room you spotted the other sound guy you were working with tonight relaxing on a leather couch, beer in hand. He gave an over-eager wave, to which you returned a tight smile. You didn't know his name, and didn't care, because all he was to you was "Dude Who Can't Tell a Dynamic Mic from a Condenser Mic" and it pissed you off.

You let out a sigh. There was a reason why you didn't work open mic nights. They were disorganised from the get go: random bands showed up an hour before they wanted to play, and you had to set them up and mix them without any fucking clue as to how they wanted to sound or what songs they were going to play. Some sets even ended in ridiculous complaints from musicians who didn't know one end of a mic lead from the other. There was a high chance you were going to be the only person who knew what they were doing tonight.   
Oh well, you thought. Let's get this show on the road.

You quickly checked the event page on Facebook to get an estimate on how many people wanted to play. You then called the bands that were definite, asking for a quick rundown of their instruments and what their set list is like. Fortunately, they were all really nice and made things easy for you. The bands were happy to share a drum kit which meant less moving stuff for you - and had emailed you their set lists with descriptions on how they'd like to sound. It looked like tonight was going to be easier than you thought.

Twenty minutes before the first band went on, you ran through a quick sound check to set all the levels and get a basic sound. You decided to do the mix on the fly as it saved time and it was actually pretty fun.

"Alright thanks guys, see you back here soon," you said over the P.A. to the band.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door of the mixing booth. You looked up to see a guy with snow white hair in ripped jeans and a baggy shirt.

"Here's my backing tracks for my set," he said, handing over a USB stick.

"And you are...?" You ask, eyes scanning the makeshift set list taped to the mixing desk.

"Jooheon," he said, holding out his hand once more, this time for me to shake it.

"Ah, you're on last, right? Nice to meet you," you say, and introduce yourself in return. "What kind of setup do you need from me?"

"Just play those through the speakers," he gestured to the USB. "I only need a mic. I'm just a vocalist." He swatted his hand in front of his face, disregarding himself.

"Well you sure as hell make my job easy," you give as some form of praise.

"Wouldn't it be boring, though?" He asks, looking genuinely interested. He moves closer to you in the small space. "I mean, I do my share of mixing at home but it's gotta be different doing it live, right?" He sits on the spare seat next to you, making himself at home.

You give a small laugh. "I guess, but it's nice to have a break, especially on nights like these."

Jooheon nods, looking into your eyes understandingly. You notice he's wearing blue contacts, and then take in his whole aesthetic. You suddenly felt self-conscious about the plain black clothing you had to wear as part of your job. His style is chic but also hip hop at the same time. Without thinking, you blurt: "At least I'll get to enjoy watching you instead of having to work." You look away feeling awkward, worrying if it's somehow too much.

"I hope you do," he laughs, his giggle twinkling in the small space. You can't help but to smile and laugh back, his dimpled grin was contagious.

The rest of the night went on as expected; decent music was played with no major hiccups on your part. After through the second band's set you decided to let the other sound guy just go home because he was getting in your way more than helping.  
Of course, an unplanned band had to show up halfway through the night. With their own drum kit. And a 30 minute set. You tried your best not to complain as you help set them up.

"Why are you putting a mic in my kick drum, dude?" The drummer asked.

"Sounds better when you put the kick through the subs," you explained. He didn't seem satisfied.

"I can play loud enough, man, if that's what you're worried about." He was getting pissy.

"That's not the problem," I laughed awkwardly. This guy was just not getting it.

"Don't worry man," a familiar voice chimed from beside the stage. "The sound guy's a huge basshead, he knows what he's doing." Jooheon winked at you. The drummer calmed down, having been immediately affected by Jooheon's personable nature.

"How'd you know I love bass so much?" You chuckled.

"Please, with the way you've been mixing these bands? It just screams 'I have three subwoofers in my car and I never turn up the treble'."

With that, you burst into full laughter and gave him a playful shove as you made your way off stage and back to the sound booth.

Finally, as the other bands had finished their sets and packed up their gear, it was time for Jooheon's set. You'd be lying if you said you weren't excited.

You played the first song on the USB Jooheon gave you, sliding the fader up on the mixing desk as he walked on stage. Then he started spitting fire. In all honesty, you were startled. You didn't know what you expected when he said he was a vocalist, but the bright-eyed, dimple-cheeked cutie busting some hardcore rhymes was not it. His stage presence was huge even for just a small venue, and while startling, it didn't seem that unlike Jooheon at all. Captivating the crowd as easily as he has captivated you with his charming personality.  
His voice was so unique and he was so talented, and you could tell that he was so passionate about his music and his performance. He started jumping around wildly, heckling the crowd with a cheeky grin between verses, sweat running over his brow. At one point he took off his shirt, revealing a white sweat-soaked tank top that showed off just enough of his body, but not as much as you'd like. He exclaimed, "It's so hot in here, it must be because of all you gorgeous people!" Earning a giant cheer from the audience, ever the people pleaser.  
You had to tear your eyes away from Jooheon's show - convincing to yourself that you had to check the levels - because you could feel blood starting to rush to your crotch, god damn it.

One last verse and Jooheon was done, shouting a "thank you everybody for coming tonight and a very special thank you to the sound guy who had to put up with me," before running off stage. The crowd cheered for the umpteenth time.

A few moments later the familiar noise of the sound booth door creaked, and there stood Jooheon panting, sweaty, and grinning. You somewhat successfully fought the urge to check him out now that he was closer, and handed back his USB.

"Holy shit dude you were fucking amazing!" You gushed. Jooheon looked down at his feet, smile all dimples. "I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see your mouth work it's magic up closer." You stopped yourself only after you realised what you said was rather sexual.

Jooheon practically guffawed at that, but there was no awkwardness in his laugh. It seems he just took it as a compliment.  
"Maybe you should come to one of my next shows?" He gave in answer as he moved closer to you.

"I'd love to," you breathed out heavily. You were still sitting down, which meant that Jooheon's crotch was right at eye level. You tried your hardest to look at his face, but you couldn't stop your eyes from grazing over his chest. You hoped he didn't notice.

You heard someone call your name. You jumped up all too quickly and poked your head out the door of the sound booth. It was the other sound guy.

"Since you let me have the night off how about I pack up for you? The least I could do," he said.

"Uh, sure thing, that'd be great. Thanks." You hoped you didn't sound awkward. The useless guy disappeared back into the crowd.

"Looks like you're off early," Jooheon said, inappropriately too close to your ear for saying something so casual.  
You turned around, realising that he had one arm above you gripping the low door frame, and the other in his pocket. His head was cocked to the side like a puppy. "Wanna grab a drink?"

You entertained the idea for a split second, then tossed it aside. "Usually I'd say yes, especially since it's you, but I hate drinking after working. I get sick of the smell of booze."

Jooheon looked a little deflated. "How about dinner? Pizza? Or we could just take a drive, or a walk, or we could go to the park or something, or you could come back to my place--" he froze, arms dropping back to his sides. His eyes widened at the implications of what he just said. A dear caught in the headlights.

It was so cute, you couldn't help but laugh, which made him smile in return.

"I just mean, because you're really cute and, uh, cool..." he paused, thinking of what to say. "I just don't want to miss the opportunity to get to know you, that's all." He grinned, back to his charming self. Jooheon's personality worked its magic and made you feel at ease.

"We can go to your place," you winked, and then chuckled at his surprised face. "Or we could do pizza instead, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that I don't proofread because I'm lazy so if you'd like to give feedback hit me with it.

The white fluorescent lights of the pizza shop were a stark contrast to the smooth yellow of the dim bar. The atmosphere was less sultry and more family-friendly, but that didn't keep you from thinking about how Jooheon looked on stage and how he almost gave you a boner.

"What do you wanna eat?" Jooheon asked as he threw an arm around your shoulders and steered you toward the counter. You looked up at the menu on the wall, but you seemed to forget how to read as all thoughts in your head were occupied by how close you were to Jooheon and the feeling of being pressed against his side.

"Uhh... I'm not sure," you said weakly, thoughts a mess. "Order for me?"

"Sure thing," Jooheon smiled, and tapped the tip of your nose cutely. You felt your cheeks warm at the homely gesture. He turned to the person at the counter. "Can I get a large pepperoni pizza and an ice tea please?" He handed over his card.

"I can pay!" You offered eagerly, but it was too late, the transaction went through.

"I should be the one who pays," Jooheon flashed his prize-winning smile. "You worked so hard tonight, consider it a thank you."

With the arm that was still around you, he squeezed your shoulders, forcing you closer to him. You instinctively threw an arm around his waist in response and squeezed back. Jooheon's dimples deepened as he gazed down at the floor, and then pulled you over toward a table, sitting down opposite you.

"So how long have you been making music and stuff?" You asked gingerly, resting your head in your palm.

"A few years, but I only started performing recently," he answered. "I'm not that great at it yet, though."

"Bullshit!" You scoffed, before realising how loud you just swore in a family restaurant. Jooheon just giggled and shook his head.

"I'm serious!" You reaffirmed, eyes going wide. "I've worked a lot of small shows in my life and you're one of the most captivating people I've ever seen." You continued to babble on, "You're such a charismatic and energetic person and you really know how to get the crowd worked up. Especially on open mic nights the crowd is really tough and they were the wildest I've seen for a while. And then you took your shirt off and--" You stopped yourself, trying not to think about it. It didn't work.

"And?" Jooheon smirked toothily, before tilting his head in a puppy dog manner and giving you an innocent look.

"And the crowd loved it, obviously," you tried to give. Jooheon just raised an eyebrow.   
"And it was really hot."   
He raised both eyebrows, still wanting more. You looked toward the menu on the wall.  
"And it almost gave me a b--"

"Large pepperoni and an iced tea," interrupted the waiter, placing a tray of pizza down on the table and a glass next to Jooheon before leaving again.

"I totally forgot to get you a drink, I'm sorry!" Jooheon realised, making a disappointed face.

"Oh that's okay!" You were relieved for the change of topic it brought.

"Hold up," he said, getting up from his chair and grabbing something off the counter. He sat back down and plonked an extra straw in his drink. "Now we can share!"

You laughed heartily at how very 'first date' it seemed, but liked the gesture anyway. You both dug into the pizza hungrily, realising you hadn't eaten for a while.

"Bet you can't fit four slices in your mouth at once," you teased childishly. Jooheon looked you dead in the eye.

"You're on," he said in the most serious tone you've heard all night. He then proceeded to fold multiple pieces of pizza on top of each other like some sort of mega pizza sandwich, and took a giant bite out of all of them. You threw yourself back in your chair and cackled loudly, bringing tears to your eyes. Other concerned patrons looked on in confusion, but you could only smack your forehead against the faux-marble table as heavy laughter escaped your chest.

When you finally calmed down enough to look back up at Jooheon, he had a smug grin on his face with marinara sauce on his chin. You snorted, holding back another bought of laughter.

"I won the bet," he said expectantly.

"You were being serious about that?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't joke about pizza, babe," he said, giving you little finger guns. You scoffed as you reached for the sauce on his face with a napkin, wiping it off and then throwing the piece of tissue at him. "Rude."

You leaned in and took a sip of the drink to cool your throat after laughing so much. To your surprise, Jooheon's face appeared in front of yours, his plump lips wrapping around the other straw as he made sickeningly cute faces at you. You gulped and pulled back, trying not to laugh again.

"So, my prize," he continued after swallowing a mouthful of tea. "Coffee? Tomorrow?"

You pretended to think about it, tilting your head this way and that, humming through pursed lips.   
"Alright. I'll pay though."

Jooheon's smile was as bright and beautiful as you had ever seen it all night. He was so genuine and so friendly, your stomach did flips.  
"Call," he said as he stood up from the table and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" You asked as you wandered after him.

"We," he put emphasis on the word, "are going to the park."

"It's 11pm, Jooheon. We're going to be the only people there," you scolded gently as you walked out the door and onto the street.

Jooheon turned around, walking backwards toward the destination. "I know," he said bluntly, hands in his pockets. He continued to walk backwards until he almost walked across a busy road.

"Jooheon!" You yelled as you grabbed his arm, eyes wide with fear.

"What?!" He almost screamed, put on edge by your expression.

"You almost walked into a car!" You explained, trying not to laugh at how cute his reaction was.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologised, turning around. "Maybe you should hold my hand so I don't do that again?" He asked cheekily, teasing you. You knew he was joking, but you grabbed his hand anyway. He was becoming easier to be around as time went on, easier to push boundaries with.

Jooheon's expression went blank for a moment as he looked down at your hand cupped in his, and you worried that maybe he wasn't interested in you like that. Maybe he was just being friendly, being fun. Being Jooheon. But then he started to swing your arms wildly about and skip down the road, dragging you behind him with the only way to keep up being to skip and swing along with him.

It wasn't long until you reached the park. If you could consider a patch of grass oddly placed near a busy intersection with only a bench and a swing set - a park. Jooheon made a beeline for the swing and sat down, gently rocking himself with his legs. You took this time to secretly check him out, eyes raking over the pale patches of skin exposed and contrasted by his dark jeans, watching the way the moonlight shifted in his hair as he swung, taking in his toned arms that were exposed by the tank top he was still wearing as they gripped the chains, noticed the way he deliciously rolled his hips with each swing. You had to catch yourself again.

You opted to sit on the vertical pole of the swing set's A-frame, because the other swing had a children's seat that you would not be able to sit in. But you were fine with that, sitting here meant you could stare at Jooheon all you like, as he had to turn ninety degrees to look at you.

You both sat in silence for a while, the traffic coming and going around you. It was comfortable. It gave you ample time to look at Jooheon's ass. He finally spoke up.

"You really think I'm a good performer?" He asked in a voice that was new to your ears.

"I really do," you answered earnestly. "I know you're gonna go places."

Jooheon seemed to contemplate that for a moment, before a familiar cheeky glint filled his eyes.   
"I guess I would have to be pretty great," he started in a mischievous tone, "especially to give you a hard-on."

You fell off the pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter??? Perhaps. Let me know if you want it.


	3. Chapter 3

"I said almost," you scrambled, trying to recover quickly. You heard Jooheon chuckle above you, then you felt a hand on your arm pulling you up. He dusted you off as you stood, face burning, regretting letting that piece of information slip. You silently cursed him for being too easy to talk to. You suddenly realised how close Jooheon was standing to you, gently plucking leaves and grass from your hair. You swallowed, looking up at him. He smiled sweetly, but there was a serious undertone. For once, you had no idea what to do or what to think.

"Want me to push you on the swing?" Jooheon asked, breaking the air of awkwardness that had just started to settle. You nodded agreement, and climbed into the seat.   
You expected Jooheon to walk around and push you from the back, but instead he stood in front of you and grabbed your waist, walking backwards and pulling you with him. He paused for a moment and held you there, only inches of space between you. Then he let go. You swung back, feeling a whizz of cool air around you. Then you swung forward toward him again, and he caught you, this time pulling you even closer. You expected him to flash a dazzling smile or a dimpled smirk, but he didn't. The way he was looking at you was odd but not cold. His eyes searched your face, looking for something. Then he let go again, and you swung back in dizzying momentum. As you began your descent for the second time, he stepped closer to you, snaking his arms around your body as he caught you, your legs wrapped around his waist due to the momentum. Your breathing hitched in your chest, every nerve ending on your body painfully aware of the places you made contact with him - his arm across the back of your shoulders, hand gripping the small of your back, chests grazing each other, your inner thighs pressed against his waist.  
He let go of you suddenly, the shock of the fast movement causing you to cling to him, your hands coming up to grip his shoulders, your legs fully wrapping around his waist, tighter, unintentionally pulling you closer to him. You swallowed hard as you could feel his crotch pressed into yours because of the positioning.  
He wrapped his arms back around you, tighter than before, and picked you up off the swing with a small chuckle. You were relieved to see him smile again, it made the atmosphere less tense.

"I like this," you said, his dimples loosening your tongue.

"Me too," he hummed, and pressed the softest kiss to your nose. You laughed giddily, only to be cut off by another kiss, this time to your lips.

"Is this okay?" Jooheon asked in a low voice, almost inaudible.  
Instead of answering, you brought your lips back to his, and melted into his arms. Jooheon's lips were plump and soft and as you kissed him you thought about how magical and sexy his rapping was and how he used these very same lips - the ones that were kissing you - to make all those godly sounds. You deepened the kiss, wanting more of him, wanting to find out just what he could do with his mouth.   
He parted his lips and slipped his tongue through them, brushing it across yours and making your mouth fall open, begging for more. He took your bottom lip between his, gently sucking and it and gave it a little nip with his teeth, making you moan. He pulled away. You pouted at him.

"I gotta sit down," he grunted. "You're getting heavy."

You look down and realise he's been holding you this whole time. "Oh, sorry!" You say as you start to wriggle free of his grip, but he only holds tighter.

"Let's sit on the bench," he says, giving you a quick chaste kiss, making you practically whine for more.  
He chuckles as he carries you toward the bench and takes a seat, sitting you on top of his lap.

"You're really fucking sexy," you tell him eagerly, earning you a little giggle. "I mean it, like are you trying to get me hard or what?"

At that, he tilts his head. "No, but do you want me to?" He smirks, and before you can answer, he's snaking a hand up your shirt and nipping at your neck.

"Mmmh," you moan a little too loudly for this time of night, arching into Jooheon's touch, breath hitching when he rubs his thumb over one of your nipples. He dips his free hand below your belt line, grabbing your ass and sucking hard on your neck. He rolls his hips up into you, using the hand on your ass to push you down into him at the same time, creating a deliciously dizzying amount of friction between your dicks and sending you both into a moaning and panting mess.

"Want more of you," Jooheon breathes into your ear before sucking on your lobe. That makes you grind down on him even more frantically, and he lets out a loud moan. You giggle as you press your mouth to his in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"I want you... to fuck me...." you all but beg in between harsh breaths. Jooheon's hip movements slow down, and his mouth starts to leave soft kisses rather than hot ones. You look at him, almost incredulous.   
"No that's the exact opposite of what I want," you grumble. He laughs.

"I know, me too, but we're kind of really in public right now," he gestures to the cars speeding by. You look around, and you have to agree. Guys getting their dicks out in a park and going at it isn't something everyone wants to see. And it's not something you'd necessarily like to show.

"What are we gonna do then?" You sulk, grinding down onto Jooheon slowly, just to drive him crazy.

"Ah fuck," he breathes. "Stop doing that so I can think."

You pout but then giggle, and he presses a small kiss to your lips. Suddenly Jooheon remembered something.

"I parked around the corner," he said flatly, like he should've thought of this sooner. The thought of Jooheon driving went straight to your dick.

"You have a car? Let's go. Which way?" You climbed off his lap eagerly, Jooheon grabbing your hand and pulling you in the right direction.

"Jesus," you exclaim, "your car better be fucking close because I am so hard right now it's uncomfortable."

"Mission accomplished," he winked.


	4. Chapter 4

It was taking all of your energy not to pounce Jooheon while he was driving. He said his apartment wasn't that far away, but you were impatient and so was the throbbing in your pants. It didn't help that Jooheon kept rubbing your inner thigh, occasionally getting dangerously close to your dick, fingers skittering over the taut fabric. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Pull over," you commanded.

"What?" Jooheon was confused. "Are you okay?" Confusion turned to concern.

"I'm fine," you reassured, "you just really need to pull over as soon as you can. Somewhere dark and quiet."

Realisation dawned on his face, and he turned down a back alley into a sparsely-used car park. As soon as he killed the engine, you climbed over onto his lap, resuming where you left off.

Only now you were frantic, needy, and desperate. Jooheon starting kissing at your neck again but this time you wasted no energy in unbuttoning his pants, revealing his dick straining against his underwear, showing the prettiest outline of a cock you've ever seen. There was a huge wet patch of precum, destroying any doubts you had that this man may not be into you.

You skittered across his dick with your fingers, caressing and taking in everything before you. Jooheon moaned, and started palming at your erection through your jeans. You whimpered at his touch, leaning into him, jerking against his hand for more friction.

"Calm down baby," Jooheon purred, sending jolts to your dick. "We've got all night."

"I've already been staring at you all night," the words coming out of your mouth in a breathy rush. "I've reached my patience limit. Please."

Jooheon grinned, kissed you quickly, and set about adjusting the seat for maximum comfort. As soon as he was done, he reached over and all but tore your pants off, exposing your leaking cock.

"I want to suck you off so bad," Jooheon exclaimed, staring down at your dick. "But I don't think you'd last that long given our current situation," he chuckled.

"I almost came just hearing that, to be honest," you giggled back.

You pulled down the band of Jooheon's underwear, letting his pretty dick spring free. You positioned yourself so your cock was over his, and slowly lowered yourself, grinding your throbbing erections together. Jooheon let out a low moan and it was the best sound you've ever heard in your entire life. You increased the pressure on your dicks but not the speed, moving almost agonisingly slow. You knew that you were strung so highly that if you went to fast it would be over too soon.  
You took off each other's shirts and Jooheon pulled you closer, pressing your chests and cocks together, making sure you both had the ultimate friction.

"Let me know if this gets too much and you think you're gonna cum," he whispers in your ear, and you whine and nod. You pick up the pace a little, not wanting to leave Jooheon behind, and he arches his back and thrusts up frantically. You keep pace with him as best you can, and lean down to trail hot, wet, kisses all along his collarbones, down to his nipples which you begin to suck and nip at. Jooheon starts breathing harder and moaning louder, whispering "Fuck, fuck!" Every time you grind down extra long and hard.  
His nails start scratching at your back as you keep your pace, doing your best not to lose it and come undone just yet. His hand reaches your ass and he gives it a tight squeeze, making you thrust erratically for a few seconds. Then you can feel a finger sliding down your crack, hesitating toward your hole. You push your ass back against his hand and manage to moan out a "Please!" Jooheon complies and slowly slides a saliva-coated finger into your ass, and you grind in time with it as he pushes it in and out of you. Slowly, he adds another finger, and another, so he's sliding three fingers in and out of you with ease, grazing that sensitive spot, thrusting his hard cock against yours, moaning your name as you breathe out "Fuck, fuck me Jooheon please oh god."   
You can feel yourself getting close, the familiar buildup of warmth and pleasure in your dick. You begin thrusting faster, harder, more frantic against his cock, begging him to fuck you harder with his fingers. It all feels so good, and suddenly it all reaches its peak and you cry out a long moan, spilling cum over yourself and Jooheon, panting heavily. But Jooheon doesn't stop. He pushes you back so he can wrap a hand around your red and throbbing cock, and starts pumping hard and fast, sending you reeling back in overstimulation but it feels so good and you never want him to stop, and then he starts moving his fingers in you again and it feels amazing, but it becomes too much too fast.

"Fuck FUCK PLEASE stop oh god fuck," you cry out in a mess as he slows down, shuddering on top of him for a few minutes.

"Touch me," Jooheon grunts after you've come down. You look down at his dick and you see a massive pool of precum mixed with your cum all over his abdomen. You don't even think twice before fisting his cock hard and fast, making him moan and writhe beneath you. After a few moments you realise he's getting close, so you lean down and add your tongue in the mix, swirling it around the head, tasting yourself mixed with Jooheon. A few moments later Jooheon is crying out, and he cums hard in your mouth, a sticky mess of sweat and saliva and other bodily fluids. You suck him hard one last time, almost in revenge, and then flop down onto his chest.

"That... was... amazing," Jooheon wheezed in between breaths. "I never thought I could be this turned on."

You chuckled weakly, leaving sloppy kisses on his neck. "Next time fuck me with your dick," you command.

"Next time wait until we're at my apartment," he shot back.

"Mmmmm..." you hummed sleepily into his neck. "Can't wait for you to show me what else your mouth can do apart from spit fire."

Jooheon giggled. "Okay, it's a promise. Now let's get back to my place and cleaned up, yeah? You can stay the night," Jooheon offered, using his shirt to wipe up the mess you made as you crawled back to the passenger seat.

"Thanks honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this. I may continue this in the future in more parts, including the morning after and the promised coffee date. Let me know if that's something you'd like. 
> 
> Or, if you've got any requests, hit me up. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know anything about microphones, condenser mics and dynamic mics are as easy to tell apart as cats and dogs. They both do different shit. Apart from, yknow, picking up sound. They pick it up differently. Okay. Nerd time over.


End file.
